


Harpercass Winter Wonderland

by dooomninja



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Some kissing, Some pre-slash, i was planning on doing others than harpercass but they own my soul at this point, i.e. enough to offend a US sex ed teacher but no one else, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: promps fromdcwlwwinteri'm just going to do odd days as i'm really slow and busy1) presents3) Fireplace Cuddles5) Family7) free day





	1. presents

Harper was with Cass and Steph at the mall looking for gifts for their friends and families. Steph had got a 'learn to drive' book for Kara i.e. supergirl, Steph said she would find it hilarious. Harper was both surprised an alien who can fly would need to drive, and amazed by how far Steph had come from struggling to find her place to buddying up with big 'save the world' heroes like supergirl.

 

On the other side Cass had got novelty mugs for Jean-Paul and Luke. One said 'someone call a vet these swans are sick' (after they explained it to Cass she decided Jean-Paul would love it) and the other says 'robots are better than people' (Harper thought she should get something for Luke too even though the only met a couple of time they clicked fast)

 

now they were looking for something for some of her friends from school and she still needs something for Cullen. Walking past a shop for glass ornaments she sees three beautiful dragons; one black with a yellow belly, the next was a mix of blues an purples with long spines down it's back, and the last with eggplant wing tips and a lighter fluffy body moulded to look like feathers. Each was around a foot square in size. But upon seeing the price Harper just sighed to herself, each costs almost as much as her rent for a month. Moving on she joins Steph heading into the next store on. Unbeknownst to Harper however Cass had seen what she was looking at.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the solstice when Cass brought over her presents for Harper and Cullen. For probably the first time ever Cass rung the door bell. When Harper opens the door Cass grins up at her. She is wearing a black dress and one of Harper's shirts, and has a couple of large presents, too large for her to get though the window easily.

 

“come on in, we got egg nog”

 

Cass places her presents net to the small table with a fibre optic tree on it then follows Harper into there little kitchen and takes the mug Cullen offers her.

 

“hey Cass, it's great to see you”

 

Cass smiles back before taking a swig of the drink. When she lowers the mug she says “can't stay long. We could open presents.? Just from each other.”

 

“that's a great idea Cass” Harper says and Cullen nods his agreement too

 

Harper goes first. She takes her time; shaking the box to see if it rattles (it doesn't), judging it's weight (heavy, about 5kg maybe), and size (a bit over a foot square). Partly she does this out of habit, when they were kids they didn't get many presents so they wanted to make them last. But also she is really enjoying watching Cass's rising excitement, by the time Harper had dug a finger under the colourful wrapping paper she is practically vibrating, her legs are jiggering so much, and she is grinning so wide it is almost literally from ear to ear. Harper pulled the box out of the wrappings and flicked the box open...

 

Harper stops stunned, mouth agape. Cullen quickly loses patience and moves up to look over her shoulder.

 

“oh my...” is all he can manage to articulate but it's enough to brake Harper from her spell

 

“Cass... I just... I could never get you anything like this... I...”

 

Cass poke her cheek “you happy, best present ever”

 

still smiling they all look down at the beautiful blue-purple glass dragon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dragons](https://julie-power.tumblr.com/post/162995869620/gotham-girl-gang-dragons-cassandra-cain-harper) reference pics


	2. Fireplace Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harper and cass relax by the fireside at the manor

Harper was so happy.

  
  


she was sat in a bean bag, next to a fire side in Wayne manor of all places.

  
  


But as amazing as that was, it wasn't the sources of Harpers bliss. No the source of that was Cass, curled up on her lap, arms raped around her waist and her head resting on Harpers stomach. Under the crackling of the fire and the distant sounds of Cass's brothers, Harper could a low rumbling, accompanied by a light shaking, almost like purring, as Cass snored ever so lightly in her sleep. Harper gentle plays with her hair not wanting to wake her, Cass in response just snuggled closer into Harper even as she sleeps on. With the backdrop of the fire and the warmth of there shared body heat Harper slowly slips into a genital doze...

  
  


*flash*

  
  


she awakes with a start and Cass snaps alert with her. Looking up for the source of the disturbance they see a guilty looking Mrs Kyle... sorry Selina was standing in front of them, camera in hand

  
  


“oh sorry... i'll just go” she says backing out the room then smirks slightly as she continues “just call if you need anything. Some snacks? A condom? Just let me know.”

  
  


as she leaves Harper is a little confused over what they would need a condom for, but when she realises Cass is giggling. Harper roles her eyes guessing it was some reference and Cass pulls herself up for a kiss...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a lot shorter but to make up the next one is longer 
> 
> also side note you can make dental dams from condoms so they can be helpful even in relationships with no dicks


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper is invited to the “Wayne Family winter holiday meal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited as i'm running late and need to do the next one will fix up later 
> 
> also the plot monster ate me on this so less fluffy then some but also a lot longer

Cullen has been helping her sort out her outfit for the “Wayne Family winter holiday meal” that Cass was dragging... sorry invited her to. To say Harper was nervous would be an understatement, last time she had been to a Wayne party she managed to slip out the party almost immediately but then she had been a minor guest not one of the Wayne's plus one.

  


Cullen tries to lighten her mood by joking about how last time she said she didn't want to win the heart of one of the Wayne orphans but she managed it anyway. Then Harper just ends up worrying that last time he got attacked when she went out, but he just points out they now live in a Wayne-tech building that could survive an earthquake and the door cant exactly be jimmied and besides his boyfriend would be over in a bit.

  


Cullen declares her done and she only gets the chance to moan a little before her phone buzzes with a text from Cass saying she is there to pick her up. She makes her way down with a last “good luck” from Cullen. On exerting the front door she spots Cass in bike leathers leant up against her motorbike

  


looking down at her long dress Cullen made her wear “well i'm not sure I can get on that”

  


“bit over dressed too” Cass remarks with a smile upon seeing her

  


“bit cold too”

  


“get changed?”

  


“yup”

  


* * *

 

  


when they come back down harper is in much more comfortable shirt, flannel and jacket. Cullen was worried that she might be underdresses but Cass just laughs it off saying she should see what 'Bruce' is wearing. Out side where two kids playing with Cass's bike, meaning they where trying to steal anything they could.

  


“good luck, it would be easier to steal the wheels off the bat-mobile” Harper laughs

  


“we ain't stealin'”

  


“sure you ain't, a team of mechanics couldn't get anything off it” they look downtrodden and dejected, Harper really wants to do something for them but she isn't exactly rich.

  


Cass on the other hand grabs something out of her pocket and throws it at them “one condition” before the kids can even give each other a worried glance she continues “go to free clinic, get foot checked”

  


in the face of the kids stunned agreement Cass walks to the bike, putting her hand on one of the side panels, it clicks slightly and opens revealing two helmets, Cass passes one to harper who gets on the bike behind her. Harper raps her arms around Cass's midriff, enjoying the feeling of being so close to her. When Cass puts her hands on the handlebars the HUD pops into life on their visors, and as the bike whirs into life they can hear holiday wishes of the kids who, Harper suspects, just got a lot better off.

  


As they drive though the quiet streets Harper is lulled by the genital noses of the bikes electric motor, it's still louder than there 'work' bikes but a lot less than IC engines. As they race over the bridge out of Gotham city and towards Wayne manor a sharp chill from the river catches them and Harper hugs closer to Cass's warmth.

  


The HUD show they are approaching the manor even before they can see it though the trees. As they approach the see a small group of paparazzi out side the front gates who scramble for the cameras when they see them approaching, desperate to catch a shot of Gotham's elusive princess. Harper tries her best to ignore the flashes as they ride though the gate that opened before them.

  


Harpers nerves have returned as they stop in the manor's massive garage. She puts her helmet down, eyes adjusting to the darker room, and takes several deep breaths. Cass steps up to her and gently brushes a strand from her face

  


“it will be fine. They will love you like I do” then she stands up on tip toes to kiss Harper who leans in to meet her.

  


“ahem” they brake apart to see an old gentleman (the best way Harper can describe him) standing in the door to the manor “Miss Cassandra, Miss Harper, as much as I'm sure you both like hiding in the dark, it would be best not to keep the other guests waiting”

  


“sorry late Alfie” says Cass and harper feels a blush rise on her cheeks

  


“that's quite ok miss Cassandra. You'll find the rest of the guests in the main drawing room, dinner will be served shortly” Cass takes her hand and leads Harper into the manor.

  


The drawing room is less crowded than harper expected, only a dozen or so people, she sees Tim and Steph across the room talking to a red headed woman in a wheelchair. Harper had worked out Tim was red robin and, as she understands it, he had been adopted like Cass had from Batman's allies.

  


Cass lead her around introducing Harper to everyone. This included a wide range of people from; a big guy reading/hiding by the fire who said he was just here because Alfred asked him to be, a ten year old who snubbed her then just tutted when Cass told him off for being rude, and a couple of journalists from Metropilos, Harper decided she liked Lois even despite the rivalry between the cites.

  


It wasn't long until Mr Wayne opened the doors and calls them though to the dining room. Inside is a long table packed with more food than harper has ever seen (well at least in one place). Harper takes a place about half way down the with Cass sitting next to her and then, to her shock, Mr Wayne sits on her other side.

  


“Harper” he says warmly “how has your holiday been so far?”

  


“well um... Mr Wayne...”

  


“call me Bruce”

  


“er ok... well it's certainly been a interesting time so far...”

  


They are interrupted by Cass getting up and taking the knife Dick and Alfred were fighting over and starts carving the turkey to exasperated sighs from the two men and laughter from the rest of the table. Food starts being passed around and Harper fills her plate with a bit of everything, next to her Cass had dug right in and up and down the table people have started eating so Harper thinks she is safe to as well.

  


“so Harper” Bruce asks from next to her “how did you and Cass meet”

  


“errr” Harper make a quick glance around the table, she isn't sure what she can say, sure Bruce likely knows about at least two of his kids 'night time activities' but she doesn't know who else does “i um met her though Tim, we were working on a... project together”

  


“do you work with him often?”

  


“er no, I'm mostly working at my apprenticeship now”

  


“ah yes i've seen the reports, you have certainly been impressing a lot of people. Oh you should try these, they are called dolme”

  


he hands her a plate with what looks like stuffed peppers on it. They are really good, but then so is everything. Harper stuffs herself full trying everything, it's help as they seem to be playing musical chairs, every time an argument brakes out they end up shuffling around. Cass and Harper manage to stay next to each other though and there are several times where they feed each other something, to light teasing from whoever was sat near them.

  


By the end of the meal harper was stuffed full to bursting. Cass had gone to help clear up but had told harper to stay put, “your a guest”. When Cass come back she come over to Harper then make a quick sign to Bruce. Bruce gives Cass a small nod and she grins and grabs Harpers hand pulling her out the room. When Harper asks where they are going Cass just smiles. She pulls her up the main stairway and into a large room with a piano and large grand farther clock. Cass is back lit by the light of the city coming though the large windows.

  


“Cass what are we doing here?”

  


in response Cass pulls harper down into a deep kiss. For several moments harper loses herself in the sensation.

  


When she brakes the kiss her heart is racing “wait Cass not here, someone might walk in”

  


Cass smiles at her cheekily then pulls her (much to harpers confusion) towards the clock. Cass fiddles with the hands then to Harpers shock the clock moves to the side revealing a tunnel going down. Before she can fully comprehend whats going on Cass is pulling her inside.

  


“if this leads to a creepy sex dungeon i'm going to be a bit creeped out”

  


Cass looks back at her slightly startled before giggling “not dungeon, more... cave”

  


“what?” is all Harper can make out before the tunnel opens up into a... well cave is an understatement. The cavern is massive. Inside are bikes, cars, and planes as far as she can see. Up a small set of stairs is a massive set of screens dwarfing even the set in red robins nest.

  


she realises this must be the batcave, which is under the Wayne manor. Still shock by this realisation she sees the chair at the 'bat computer' is occupied by none other than batman himself... with his cowl down.

  


She can hear familiar laughter from the shadows as the yells

  


“what the hell!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> all also posted on tumblr @dooomninja.tumblr.com/ i also post out random snippets and according to tumblr i'm the top Harper Row blog which is odd but i'm not complaining (i even have a Harper icon atow)


End file.
